J. Michael Straczynski
Joseph Michael Straczynski - known professionally as J. Michael Straczynski, JMS, or "Joe" and called "The Great Maker" by fans - is the creator, prolific writer and executive producer for Babylon 5 and Crusade. He wrote 92 out of the 110 episodes of Babylon 5, and had a hand in every aspect of the show. Credits * Co-executive Producer, "The Gathering." (original edition) * Executive Producer, "The Gathering." (special edition) * Written by, "The Gathering." * Created by, all first season episodes. * Executive Producer, all first season episodes. * Written by, first season episodes "Midnight on the Firing Line," "Soul Hunter," "Infection," "The Parliament of Dreams," "Mind War," "And the Sky Full of Stars," "Signs and Portents," "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I," "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II," "Babylon Squared", "The Quality of Mercy," "Chrysalis." * Created by, all second season episodes. * Executive Producer, all second season episodes. * Written by, second season episodes 201-203, 207, 209, 211-214, 217-222 ("Points of Departure," "Revelations," "The Geometry of Shadows," "A Race Through Dark Places," "The Coming of Shadows," "All Alone in the Night," "Acts of Sacrifice," "Hunter, Prey," "And Now For a Word," "In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum," "Confessions and Lamentations," "Divided Loyalties," "The Long, Twilight Struggle," "Comes the Inquisitor," "The Fall of Night"). * Created by, all third season episodes. * Executive Producer, all third season episodes. * Written by, all third season episodes. * Created by, all fourth season episodes. * Executive Producer, all fourth season episodes. * Written by, all fourth season episodes. * Created by, "Sleeping in Light." * Directed by, "Sleeping in Light." * Executive Producer, "Sleeping in Light." * Written by, "Sleeping in Light." * Special Cast appearance as the worker who throws the final switch to shut down Babylon 5 in "Sleeping in Light." * Created by, "Thirdspace." * Executive Producer, "Thirdspace." * Written by, "Thirdspace." * Created by, "In the Beginning." * Executive Producer, "In the Beginning." * Written by, "In the Beginning." * Created by, "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars." * Executive Producer, "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars." * Written by, "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars." * Created by, all fifth season episodes. * Executive Producer, all fifth seaon episodes. * Story by, fifth season episodes 505, 521, with Harlan Ellison ("A View from the Gallery," "Objects in Motion"). * Written by, fifth season episodes 502-510 ("No Compromises," "The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari," "The Paragon of Animals," "A View from the Gallery," "Learning Curve," "Strange Relations," "Secrets of the Soul," "In the Kingdom of the Blind," "A Tragedy of Telepaths"). * Written by, fifth season episodes 512-522 ("Phoenix Rising," "The Ragged Edge," "The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father," "Meditations on the Abyss," "Darkness Ascending," "And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder," "Movements of Fire and Shadow," "The Fall of Centauri Prime," "Wheel of Fire," "Objects in Motion," "Objects at Rest"). * Created by, "River of Souls." * Executive Producer, "River of Souls." * Written by, "River of Souls." * Created by, "A Call to Arms." * Executive Producer, "A Call to Arms." * Written by, "A Call to Arms." * Created by, all Crusade episodes * Executive Producer, all Crusade episodes * Main Title Design By, all Crusade episodes * Created by, "To Live and Die in Starlight." * Executive Producer, "To Live and Die in Starlight." * Written by, "To Live and Die in Starlight." External Links * J. Michael Straczynski at the Internet Movie Database Straczynski, J. Michael Straczynski, J. Michael Straczysnki, J. Michael Straczynski, J. Michael Straczynski, J. Michael